A Long Way From Home
by ImshiWandrer
Summary: A young girl finds herself in a similar predicament as John found himself when he started his space adventure.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the Farscape universe, not the characters, not the aliens, nothin'.

Hi, This is my first story on here! I really hope you like it.

Just to stave off people flaming me, I know that there are no characters from the show on this story yet, but I swear, they will, and it'll be really cool, so if you just stick with me I'm sure that you'll really like it!

Enjoy!

"See you tomorrow, Ari!" said Megan. "Good luck on your interview!"

Arianne smiled and waved goodbye to her best friend. She turned and started to walk home.

Tomorrow she had an interview with a college and she wasn't looking forward to it. Her mother was a demon when it came to academics. Arianne knew that if she didn't get into that school, her mother would have her head on a pike.

But just as she prepared to jump down from fence that was between her house and the woods behind it, a whirling blue light appeared below her. Her vault from the top of the fence had already taken her too far and she fell into the light.

She kept her eyes closed until she heard a voice. She was in a tunnel of blue light, seeming to float. _Find me…the Golden Planet…You'll find me…_ said a man's voice

"Ooooff!" she landed in a dark room. There was a low source of light, but as she looked up, it was only the portal that had brought her here. As it closed, she was so startled that she couldn't even speak. She got up and looked around herself. There were crates of every size around her. She walked up to one and before she could read it she heard voices.

"I think the computer said that the extra life-form is somewhere in cargo bay 2." Said a man's voice.

As she crouched down in the shadows of the cargo crates her mind raced: _who was that? What are they speaking? Chinese? Greek? Oh please god, don't let them find me! Where the hell am I?!_

Just as she thought it a huge man with tentacles trailing from his head appeared in front of her.

"Over here!" Said the man to his companion, "I found it!"

Arianne gasped as a second man came up beside his friend. The second man looked normal at first, but as he stepped into the light his skin became a deep cornflower blue. This proved too much for her already stretched nerves.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!!" she screamed as she put her hands up to block her face.

"There's no need to scream!" Yelled the Luxan, "We don't kill stowaways!"

"Knock her out, Kovar." Said the Delvian, "We can just put her in that stasis pod, until we can ask the captain what to do about her."

"I don't take orders from cooks!" He said as he knocked Arianne out. "Open that stasis pod for me, I want to put her in it so we can ask the captain what to do about her."

The Delvian laughed as he opened the door to the stasis field.

As the two men left Kovar noticed a crate of Luxan wine.

"What!? The Captain has been keeping this from me? Come, Betra! Help me to punish our greedy Captain by sharing this wine with me!"

The Delvian smiled and held out his hand.

3 arns and 6 bottles of wine later

"Uggg…Kovar, what did the captain want us down here for again?"

"I can't remember… Maybe he wanted us to drink this wine? Hahahahahaha!"

The pair collapsed into a pile of drunken laughter, and was found soon after. The girl had been long forgotten and passed off as a hazy alcoholic dream by the two men.

Unfortunately the stasis pod had been hidden by a pile of fallen crates when the two men had decided to test each other's strength and had understandably misjudged the pitch of the smooth metal floor. At the next port the pod was hidden further in the back of the cargo bay when the current captain, a fervent collector of classic Delvian art (often large cumbersome paintings on slabs of stone), happened think the "unused" stasis pod would serve as a good stand for the two new paintings he had purchased. Alas, the pod was not discovered until much later.

Thank you all for reading this! Please give me pointers! Say anything you like, as long as it's not mean, that would be just rude!

Thank you!

Imshi Wandrer


End file.
